Tony's a hero without IronMan Armor
by RomansBride
Summary: Tony stark comes to the rescue of a beautiful woman who has a powerful secret without his Ironman suit. She just happens to be Justin Hammer's abused girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1**_

 **Tony's POV**

Here I am at yet another charity ball that's just about throwing money at problems that need action I'm so bored I would rather be playing video games with Clint or doing science stuff with Bruce or even listening to Steve talk about the war. I was thinking about trying to talk pepper into making me work but then I saw a dark skinned beauty stroll in. She was curvy and short with long black hair and gray eyes. I was about to start flirting with her until I saw Justin Hammer grab her hand. "Thank you all for coming to this ball to raise money and awareness for the inner city youth camp program. I am your hostess Maya Jones and our biggest donation of the night has already been made by my handsome boyfriend Justin Hammer." she said as Justin kissed her cheek. I pulled out my checkbook and wrote a check for twice what Hammer gave and took my check over to the donation center. About five minutes later Maya was back at the podium and she said" Wow the new highest donation was just submitted by Tony Stark. Thank for your generosity Mr. Stark." I walk up to her as she leaves the podium and ask" May I have a dance with the lovely hostess?" "Okay."she says as I lead her to the dance floor. Once we begin to dance I see Hammer pounding down a bourbon as he watches so just to tick him off I dip her and then spin her after the dance is over she goes to the bar where Hammer is sitting and he throws her a heated look. Later on the ride home Pepper launches into me about how I acted "Tony did you have to top Justin Hammers donation and then for you to dance with his girlfriend and spin her like a little ballerina was just too much Tony."she fussed until I went to the lab and locked her out.

 **Maya's POV**

Justin and I are riding home my charity ball which was a success. A slow smile spreads across my face as I think of all the kids I will be able to help with the money we raised. All of a sudden I feel a hard slap across my right cheek and I look at Justin who yells"How could you let Stark spin you all over the dance floor like I wasn't even there?" "Justin honey it was just a dance you know I love you and no one else."I say trying to calm him down. " You know that no one else wants a little freak like you any way." Justin says grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the limo and into the house where he slapped me around and then he ripped my dress off and raped me on the living room floor. When I am finally allowed to move I go into the bathroom and shower. Once I'm out of the shower I notice my left eye is swollen and black so that means sunglasses all day long. I know that I should leave him but he takes care of me and without him I'd be homeless and he would stop giving me my injection and the world would know I am a fairy.

 **Tony's POV**

I can't believe that the girl from last night is still on my mind. She is all I can think about so I left the tower to get fresh air. I'm at a coffee shop when I here the barista call her name I turn around and there is Maya wearing sunglasses and carrying shopping bags so I go over and help her so she can carry her coffee over to my table. We sit and talk for about an hour then 'Hammer Time belts' out of her phone when she answers she frowns and says"I'm having coffee with someone but I will get home quickly honey. I love you too." "Justin must be having a party tonite if you need to get home quickly."I said winking at her. "We are going to an art exhibit tonite. "she says as she writes the time and place on a napkin before leaving quickly. I go back to the tower and I find Steve and ask "Wanna go to an art exhibit with me cap?" "What's the catch Tony you don't even like art is this an attempt to make me blush cause there will be live nude models like last time?" Steve asks eyeing me suspiciously. "No nudes I like this girl and she will be there and I don't want Pepper to know that's why I'm going so if you go I can say you made me go. Please Steve I'm begging." I say with my kicked puppy look that he can't deny makes him a big softie."Fine but you owe me."Steve says.

 **Maya's POV**

When I got back home Justin grabbed my arm and said"Bitch why are you hanging out with Stark are you gonna leave me for him. He won't want a worthless freak like you." " I just ran into him at the coffee shop I swear Justin you are the only man I want." I say grabbing his hand and not wondering how he knew about me being with Tony Stark because I know he's having me followed because he is worried about me cheating. Later that night at the art exhibit I am walking around networking for Hammer Industries like Justin coached me. I see Tony Stark walk in with none other than Captain America Steve Rogers I go over and introduce myself and then Justin comes over and grabs my arm leading me to an empty hall where he draws back to slap me I close my eyes to brace myself for the blow but it never comes I look up to see Tony pushing Justin away from me. After that everything goes black.

 **Tony's POV**

I knew Hammer was an asshole but I can't believe he was about to hit Maya who braced herself like it's happened before. I'm so upset that I nearly punch him but Steve alerts me to the fact that Maya passed out so I pick her up bridal style and take her to the tower where Bruce can examine her because at a hospital Justin would have a chance to smooth talk her into coming back. When I lay her on the exam table I notice she is wearing a wig when I pull it off I see her midnight blue hair cascade down to her shoulders. Bruce ends up cutting her dress off after her X-rays revealed she had three broken ribs. Once he removed her dress I saw that her body was littered with bruises and a few scars .I washed her face and found that she had a black eye which she covered with make up.

 **Maya's POV**

I wake up in a room that I've never seen before once I sit up I see Tony Stark sitting beside me asleep. I make a move to get out of bed and Tony wakes up and says" You're not going anywhere with three broken ribs and Dr. Banner drew some blood to make sure you are healthy so we know you're not exactly human.""I'm a fairy but if I don't get back to Justin the serum will wear off and I will grow wings and no one wants a winged freak around, plus Justin owns all my stuff.'"I say hanging my head. "You're not a freak you're special and I'd love to see you with wings are they the same color as your blue hair?"Tony replies with a smile as I touch my head and realize my wig is gone. "Yes they are but how will I find a job when I don't even own any clothes?" I ask " Easy you can work for me and I will have Pepper get you some clothes until your ribs heal. Here put these on so I can take you downstairs to meet everyone.

 **Tony's POV**

How she makes Steve's oversized pajamas look sexy I have no clue. Once we get to the Avengers common floor everyone looks at Maya and they all flinch because of her black eye."Maya these are the Avengers. You've already meet Captain America Steve Rogers. That's Dr. Banner aka Hulk and the guy who patched you up last night. That guy over there is Thor God of thunder. That's Hawkeye aka Clint Barton. The lovely Black Widow aka Natasha Romanov and let's not forget Loki our God of Mischief and Bruce's boyfriend." I said pointing everyone out."Hi everyone. Thank you Dr. Banner for helping me last night."Maya said looking sheepish. Just then Pepper came in and yelled" Why are people saying you kidnapped Justin Hammer's girlfriend?" When we all turned around to face her while she was carrying bags of clothes. Pepper winced at Maya's blackeye dropped the bag and was about to give Maya a hug when Bruce yelled"She's got three broken ribs so no hugging." "I'm gonna kill Justin Hammer myself." Pepper yelled as she placed her hand on Maya's back. Natasha and Pepper took Maya and the clothes Pepper had bought her to her room to change. Later that day Justin Hammer came to the tower demanding to see Maya. We all met up with him in one of my conference rooms."Maya I'm sorry about last night I wasn't myself baby I love you." Hammer said with a pout. " Justin no need to put on an act Dr. Banner saw all my bruises and scars so they know last night wasn't the first time. They also know I'm a fairy and they accept it."Maya said as Pepper held her hand under the table." Maya you have nothing you really don't have a choice except to come home with me especially if you want to keep your wings from growing back."Hammer said pulling out a syringe. "I think I'm gonna have my wings grow back because Dr. Banner showed me that they are retractable so they can be hidden. You've lied to me for a long time Justin but no more I'm done with you even if I have to be homeless." Maya said as tears slid down her cheeks." Look Hammer stay far away from her or these guys will make sure you die a slow painful death." I said standing slowly. All of a sudden Maya tackles me as about 15 Hammer Droids fly thru the windows. I push Maya and Pepper under the table then I suit up as the other fight the Hammer Droids. It seems like each time we destory one group another group shows up . Maya suddenly stands up and screams at emp levels and that ends the attack as the droids fall down powerless and I haul Hammer from under the table to see him holding a controller. After we call the cops and clean ourselves up I find Maya sleeping. I leave her alone but we will talk when she wakes up.

 **A/n review if you want more**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Tony's POV**_

I have Jarvis monitoring Maya in every way since she's been sleeping for four hours. I go over the files that Bruce made last night and all the files I hacked from local hospitals and cross referenced with Maya's injuries. I am making notes for all the things that Bruce and I may have to fix. "Tony calm down she is going to be fine. Maya went thru a lot and now she is just exhausted." Bruce said as he came down to the lab and was looking at all the fractures that healed wrong and ER visits Maya had been thru. After another hour passed Jarvis cut in and said "Sir it seems that Ms. Jones is in distress and it looks magical in origin so I have contacted Mr. Laufeyson." I got in the elevator and rode to my floor where Maya's room was and when I opened the door to her room she was floating above the bed enveloped in a bright blue light. I was about to approach her when Loki grabbed my arm and said "No Tony don't she is healing if you touch her you both could die." I stepped back and watched in awe as she was floating like an angel. After about ten minutes she slowly floated down and the light disappeared and she woke up. "Hey Tony and Loki is everything okay?"she asked groggily "Well if okay is you floating above your bed and being enveloped in blue light then yes." Loki said with a smirk. "What?"Maya asked. "What reindeer games means is something magical happened and now Bruce and I need to examine you."I said as I grabbed Maya's hand to pull her up. While we were in the elevator I noticed that Maya's black eye was all healed. Once we reached the med bay Bruce had Maya to lay down so he could X-Ray her. After he gave her an exam I took her back upstairs and asked "What would like for lunch Maya?" "Whatever you want is fine with me Mr. Stark."Maya replied with her eyes cast down. "Hey first off you choose what you will or won't eat and please call me Tony."I said as I leaned her head up to look at me. Maya nodded and said "Mexican sounds nice." Once I ordered lunch Maya and I sat and watched television when Bruce came up and said "Maya your body is completely healed and you can unwrap your ribs." "Thank you Dr. Banner."Maya said.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

After I unwrap my ribs I go back and sit next Tony until lunch comes and so I fix his food on a plate and take it to him and them I get my food and sit next to him then he looks at his plate and then at me I get scared cause I think he's about to hit me so I shrink away from him. "Maya why did you bring me my food and why are you shrinking away from me?" Tony asked. "I always brought Justin his food and since I made a mistake you are mad at me."I say looking at the floor. "Maya you don't have to anything that you did when you lived with Hammer you only do what you want and if you mess up or make a mistake and nobody dies or nothing blows up then I won't be angry and even if I am I won't hit you."Tony said as he scooted closer to me. I nod at him and after we eat lunch Pepper comes by and says "Tony you can't expect her to work tomorrow she has three broken ribs." "Actually Pepper her fairy blood healed her so she is fine and she will be my personal assistant which means she will make sure I do what you tell me to do."Tony said. "Maya he is a handful if he gets to be too much trouble call me or Natasha."Pepper said. "Yes Ms. Potts."I said . "No call me Pepper." she said. Later on I was sitting in the common room watching television by myself when Clint dropped down beside me from the vents and then Natasha appeared on my other side. "So you are a fairy and you healed yourself. Why didn't you heal before?"Natasha asked. "Because of the serum Justin made to suppress my magic I guess when it all left my system my magic healed me."I said "How long have you been with Hammer?"Clint asked me. "We have been together for eleven years." I said getting scared. "Leave her alone she hasn't been here a full day yet."Loki says as he pops up out of nowhere. "Loki we are trying to get to know her."Clint says. "Go before I tell Bruce to unleash the Hulk on you two."Loki said. After the spies left Loki looked at me and said "I am a Frost Giant and I still hide it because I like this form better but Bruce never makes light of how I look in my frost giant form and he has seen it I used to be ashamed of how I looked but I never would suppress my magic to hide it. You are beautiful and you shouldn't hide your beauty you should be who you are and if anyone tries to make you feel bad come tell me and the others and they will regret crossing you." I don't know what came over me but I hugged Loki and he hugged me back and I began to cry. "Loki what's wrong why is she crying?"I hear Bruce ask. "She is emotionally healing."Loki replied.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

I have Jarvis keeping an eye on Maya while I work and when I look up at the monitor I see her hugging Loki and crying. Bruce and I rush upstairs to make sure that nothing bad has happened when Loki said "She is emotionally healing."I am relieved but kinda jealous cause I want to be the one she turned to. Later during dinner I notice that Maya is squirming and then Loki says "Maya let them out for awhile." "Loki it is embarrassing."Maya says. "What is it Maya we can help if you tell us what's wrong."Steve says kneeling next to her. Maya takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. I see her wings come out and she looks so beautiful. Her wings are the same color as her hair but they are translucent. Everyone is silent and then Loki says "See don't you feel more comfortable and before you wonder what everyone thinks I can tell that Stark likes what he sees." "You are just like the fairies in the books I read as a kid."Steve says. "Wow."Bruce and Clint say. "Brother how did you know her wings where the problem?" Thor asked. "She was rolling her shoulder and when wings get cramped you shoulders hold all the tension."Loki said as if we all should have known this already. After dinner Maya begins to clear the table but Steve stops her and says "It's your second night here you are still a guest so don't worry about the dishes plus it's my turn to clean the kitchen." "Okay."Maya says as she heads to the elevator I step on with her and she says "Why did you rescue me from Justin? Was it to spite him or to show off?" "No I saved you cause I liked you from the moment I saw you but also because no one deserves to be abused."I say as I cup her cheek. When we finally got to my floor I walked Maya to her room and she hugs me before saying "Goodnight Tony thank you for everything." "Goodnight Maya and you are more than welcome."I said with a smile. The next morning Maya comes down to the lab and says "Tony come eat your breakfast and then take a nap because you have meeting and Pepper said it's mandatory." I look at her and see that she is dressed in a pantsuit with black heels on and her blue hair is pulled into a bun. "Wow you look way too serious to be my assistant Maya. I'm gonna tell you now even tho pepper dresses like a business woman it's cause that's who she is you can wear whatever you want even if it means you dress like me." I said. After she got me to the kitchen to eat she went to change and once I was almost done eating Maya came back to the kitchen wearing a midnight blue dress and sandals while her hair was in a loose braid. "Now you look happy."I said "Well you need a nap because you have a meeting in three hours."Maya said as she started dragging me towards my bedroom. "Well Maya if you wanted to get me into bed all had to do was ask." I said as I waggled my eyebrows. She pushed me on the bed and said "If I wanted to get you in bed I would push you onto the bed and then have my way with you."I was staring at her then she hit me with a pillow before she walked out. Once I fell asleep I dreamed about making love to Maya and when she came to wake me up I must've thought I was still dreaming because I pulled her close and began to kiss her when she kissed me back I opened my eyes and pulled back. "Maya I am so sorry." I said as I sat up. "It's okay I enjoyed it."Maya replied. "Go on a date with me."I said Maya nodded then said "You need to shower and get dressed for your meeting." After I showered and got dressed we got in the elevator and rode to the boardroom floor. While Maya and Pepper's assistant Brad were placing the packets on the table Pepper walked over and said "You are early for a meeting I need to give Maya a raise already."

 _ **Maya's POV**_

Once the meeting was getting started I saw a guy that I know I've seen before and when he kissed Pepper's hand I remembered that her worked for Justin and I knew I had to warn Tony and Pepper about him. I walked into the room and said "Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark there is an emergency that you need to attend to quickly." Once they were in the hall Pepper said "What's going on?" "That guy that kissed your hand he's a spy for Hammer Tech I've seen him talking to Justin and he always kisses my hand before I leave the room he always had a tape recorder on him."I say. "Hastings is a spy."Tony said. Well we are going to have to prove it."Pepper said. "He has the tape recorder in his top left breast pocket."I said as I got an idea. After I told Tony and Pepper my idea they started the meeting as Brad and I offered drinks and once I was close to Mr. Hastings I would trip and fall while my hand would go into his pocket and come up with the tape recorder. Once I pulled it out and showed it to the other people Hastings came after me and once he got close enough to hit me I balled up and I guess my fear triggered my magic cause a force field went up to protect me until security had him contained. I was sitting in Pepper's office when Tony found me after the meeting he said "You are a life saver. So when is our date gonna be?" "I don't know when do you want it?"I asked. "Tomorrow night would be nice for me."Tony said. "Okay." I said as we walked to the elevator. I hope everything goes well.

 _ **A/N I know chapter 2 took forever but I promise I will update more often.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Maya's POV**_

Tony and I are walking into a French restaurant and it seems like people are taking our picture until we are seated. "Wow Tony is this how it is everywhere you go?"I asked. "Yes Maya it's constant."he says with a media ready smile. "It must be amazingly exhausting."I reply. "Wow not what I expected you to think."Tony says before the waiter shows up. Tony orders a nice white wine for us and we both order Coq Au Vin. While we are waiting for our meal I hear a voice that makes my spine stiffen in fear. "Hello Maya and Tony. It's nice see you both looking so well."Justin Hammer says as he and his date stop by our table. "Yes Justin we are doing well thanks."Tony says. Once they walked away I excused myself and went to the bathroom and began to calm myself down as I felt power flow thru me. Once I made it back to the table our food arrived and as we were eating I noticed that Justin and his date kept staring at us. "Maya wanna give them a show?"Tony asked with a smile. I nodded.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

I am so glad Maya wants to give Justin and his side kick something to stare at. Maya has a little bit of sauce on her cheek so I lean over and lick it off before kissing her, after that we started to feed each other and when dessert came Maya decided to lick the chocolate off my lips before kissing me. I could see Hammer's eye twitching by the time we got up to leave. "Maya you are such a whore you leave me and fall right into bed with Tony,don't come crawling back to me when he dumps you."Hammer said as he followed us outside. "Justin I'd rather be homeless like I said the other day." Maya replied as she turned to face him. "Maya you are nothing without me."Hammer said. "Well I did expose you little mole Hastings before that meeting yesterday and I have a job now so I'm doing pretty well without you. Justin tell me how are you getting along without me?" Maya fired back. Justin reached back to slap her and I grabbed his wrist and said "I don't need to be Iron Man to hurt you hammer." I looked up to see a camera taking a picture of the scene ,then Happy pulled up and whisked us into the car where Maya was shaking. I wrapped my arms around her and she slowly calmed down. I tilted her head up and kissed her. When we got to the tower I walked her to her room and said "See you tomorrow fairy tales." "Good nite Super Tony."Maya replied.

 _ **Loki's POV**_

I followed them on their date to make sure that the fairy was okay because she is very sweet and she hugged me even after all I did while trying to take over the world. While I was hiding in the tree outside the restaurant I saw that Stark was willing to fight for her even without his amour. I see that Justin Hammer is finally leaving the restaurant after he is home I appear in front of him. "Leave Maya alone or you will beg for death when I am done with you. I have read her body and mind while she sleeps fitfully and you are a monster."I say as I hold a dagger to his throat. I hear what sound like liquid hitting the floor and realise that he has pissed his pants. I laugh as he nods and I teleport back to the tower.

 _ **Steve's POV**_

I am back from my morning run when I walk into the kitchen and see Maya hard at work making breakfast for everyone after I shower I go to her and say "You know me and Nat do most of the cooking around here even tho we all take turns making dinner so you don't have to cook yet." "Captain Rogers I enjoy cooking its like my favorite thing to do only second to baking and right above gardening."Maya replied with a smile that made me see why Tony liked her. "First off call me Steve and let me help you." I said. "Sure but only if you call me Maya."she replied. After about ten minutes Natasha appeared at the counter and and I said" Good morning Nat." "Morning Steve and Maya who's idea was it to make her work Tony is gonna be mad."Natasha said. "Good Morning Ms. Romanoff and it was my idea to cook."Maya said trembling slightly. Clint dropped outta the vents and said "OHH pancakes thanks Steve.""Thank Maya she was cooking when I got back from my run I just started helping."I replied "Thank yoo Mayoom."Clint said thru a mouth full of food. "Swallow first Clint."Natasha said smacking his head. Everyone trickled into the kitchen slowly. When Tony showed up he grabbed Maya and kissed her then said "Loki you are my new favorite." "What did you do Loki?" Bruce asked. "I just told Hammer to stay away from Maya and if he wet himself as a result so be it then. How do you know it was me?"Loki replied. "Hammer called me and said I will stay away just keep the guy with the horns away from me."Tony snorted. Maya put her fork down and ran to hug Loki.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

Loki is awesome he did bad things but he seems like a good man now. "Tony you are free today once you sign two contracts so I can take them to Pepper."I say with a work attitude even tho I have on Iron Man pajamas. "OK where are they?"he whines. "Right here but you get a kiss if you stop pouting about it since I read and marked the important parts." I said as I held the papers towards Tony then remembered he didn't like to be handed thing so I set them next to his orange juice."Thanks for not making me say that to you cause it sounds snobby but I can't help it."Tony said. "Loki can you teach me to use my magic." I asked as we watched a movie. "I would love to help you Maya."Loki said. We went down to Loki's training floor and he swung at me so I threw my hands up and a forcefield came up, when he backed away I lowered it. "Your magic works on instinct but we can make it work on command once we learn what you are capable of" he said before he changed my clothes with his magic and I had on a tank top and cargo pants. "Let your wings out while we do this. After an hour we learned that I shoot energy blasts create weapons at need produce flowers and water, can trun into and talk to animals and I have a emp level scream.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

When Maya and Loki brought Bruce and I lunch I knew something was up because they sat with us and Loki never did that."Bruce I think Maya should be an Avenger."Loki says. "Huh?"Maya and I say at the same time. "Maya you are powerful and could deal with Doom or whatever other villain of the week comes along by yourself once you are trained to command your magic better."Loki said. "Sir I have footage of her training with Mr. Laufeyson. If I may show them Ms. Jones." Jarvis said. "Okay."Maya said. After we all went to the communal living room I had Jarvis call everyone to meet us and we played Maya's training session with looked at the video as if she didn't realise it was herself. "Wow that was her first time brother."Thor asked Loki. "Yes she has instinct magic that just needs to be honed she is capable of much more."Loki said with a smile. "Wow Maya we would do well to have you on the team."Steve said. "You guys are nuts we just got her out of danger and you want her to run into more!"I yelled as I hugged Maya close. "I want to learn how to use my magic but I don't know about being out there fighting." Maya said.

 _ **Meanwhile in Asgard**_

 _ **Frigga's POV**_

I need to go see my sons and tell them to take care of a girl with wings and blue hair because she will be the key to saving so many lives. Her first task is complete in making a god her friend Loki cares greatly for her. She is also the love that will a hurt heart and a fractured mind. "Odin have Hemidall send me to Midgard the key is among the boys now. I have had visions."I said to my husband. "Alright my dear but be careful."Odin says.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Loki's POV**_

Maya and I are watching tv when she looks outside and says "Your mother is coming." "Maya my mother never visits without prior notice unless it's important."I say as I look at her annoyed. About five minutes later I see the bifrost outside and then I see my mother as she walks onto the balcony. "Mother why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I ask. "Maya told you I was coming the Norns have gifted her with minimal visions. Loki call your friends together I must talk to Maya and everyone about my latest vision."my mother says.

 _ **Queen Frigga's POV**_

Once everyone was gathered I sat next to Maya who looked at me in awe. "Everyone I need you to protect and train a very important person because they are the key to defeating an enemy that will destroy the universe." "Who is this person so that we can make sure they are safe?"Captain Rogers asked. I grab Maya's hand and say "She's right here. Anthony already rescued her from darkness." "How am I the key I'm just me nothing about me is special." Maya said. "Maya you are a powerful person who is destined to save the universe you need to stop doubting yourself."Loki said as he stood up. "If I am so great then why couldn't I save my mom or my baby. I am a loser who can do magic and maybe fly."Maya said. "Maya those things were meant to happen to make you strong I asked the Norns to spare you the pain but they said it had to be done. You have to be strong to complete the tasks ahead even tho you already completed the first two."I tell her. "Maya baby you are special whether you are the key or not."Anthony says as he rubs Maya's back.

 _ **Eleven years ago**_

 _ **Maya's POV**_

I walk to my mom's office at Hammer Tech to ask if I can go out with my friends since today is my sixteenth birthday. "Hi mom how 's your day?"I say with a smile. "I'm fine Maya and no you can't go out with Jamie and Kathy you know that your powers manifest tonight so you need to be home until I can find a way to cover your magic with my own." my mother said as she hugged me. "Mrs. Jones my father needs you to fax those reports over to the main office in Malibu. Oh hello you must be Maya your mom is always bragging about how pretty you are she was wrong cause you are beautiful. I'm Justin Hammer." a tall handsome man said to me."Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Hammer and thank you for the compliment."I said as I tried to hide my blush. "No please call me Justin. I think I heard that today was your birthday how about you let me take you out to lunch right now?" he asked. "Mr. Hammer you don't need to do that, she is just a teenager you have more important things to do."my mom said. "Well today I have to take Maya to lunch."Justin said as he put his hand on my lower back. During lunch Justin made me feel so special and beautiful. After lunch he gave me a ride home and said"Maya you are so mature for you age I want to take you on a real date but you mom could have me arrested so we would have to keep it a secret." "Well I really enjoyed today so I can do that for awhile."I replied. Later that night my magic manifested and my hair turned blue my mother said "Your wings aren't gonna grow in for awhile.I also want you to stay away from Justin Hammer, a man that old shouldn't be hanging out with a girl your age." "Okay mom but can I get a wig cause blue might be my favorite color but this is just weird."I said pointing to my hair. My mom nodded and pulled out a realy nice looking black wig. Well me and Justin started to date behind my mothers back and things were great he made me feel like I was his whole world. After awhile he became very demanding of my time and all my friends stop hanging around but I was too young to realize he paid them to stay away. After we had been together for six months we finally had sex and Justin took my virginity he was so gentle and loving but he said"You are officially mine since I rode you first."I didn't get it then but he was using horse terms on me. My mom found out we were dating when she saw me sitting in his car one day after school and she blew her top and grounded me. One day before my seventeenth birthday my mother was found dead in an alley she had been raped and had her throat slit. I ran to Justin and he said "Sweetheart you can move in with me and finish school with a private tutor." I moved in the same day and began my life with Justin and after another year one night my wings grew in and Justin saw them and I told him about my magic and he had a biologist to create a serum to make me normal it worked on everything but my hair and Justin just bought me wigs. One day things got bad after I made him look bad by pointing out his errors in front of his father so he slapped me and his father said"Even if you are an idiot you know how to keep your bitch in line." I was shocked and I as I was about to leave Justin said"Baby please I need you I am so sorry I will never hurt you again." After that it became a cycle he failed I got hit he said sorry I stayed then one day he said "You have nothing I own you." I realized he was right so I just learned to take it all in stride. His mother taught me how to hide the marks and bruises since Justin was just like his father. When she died I grieved more than he did and when his father died Justin became more violent. When I turned twenty three I got the best news ever I was pregnant and when I told Justin he was so happy he showered me with gifts and sent me to Malibu to relax and then he showed up with a tabloid picture of me with a group of famous wrestlers who were called the Shield and I tried to explain that I knew one of them from when I was younger and we lived in Davenport Iowa but he wouldn't listen and he started to beat me up he beat me so bad that I lost the baby. He didn't even want to give her a funeral but he let me bury her and I named her Eliza after my mother. After that I just let Justin do whatever he wanted to me he even made me have sex with Victor Von Doom since he wanted to do business with him and I was a perk to push the deal. Then came the night that Tony rescued me.

 _ **Present time**_

 _ **Maya's POV**_

All my memories felt like a raw nerve being picked at all of a sudden I felt Tony and Loki hugging me and then I noticed everyone looking at me and Loki said"You projected your memories onto the television screen." "Oh crap so everybody knows how stupid and weak I was."I said. "You are neither stupid nor are you weak you were lied to mislead and taken advantage of."Steve said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maya you are a loving person and he hurt and used you." Bruce said. After that I said "Well I guess I need to start training to save the universe." "Well my dear the Norns have instructed me to give you the wisdom of your powers and how to control them."Queen Frigga said. I sat next to her on the couch and she held my hands and in my mind flashed all the knowledge of what I am capable of and how to make my magic useful and also how I could make myself fly. Once the queen released my hand she kissed my cheek and said "Well now you must prepare to answer Nick Fury's questions." After about five minutes Jarvis said "Director Fury is here to see the Avengers.""Let him up here J."Tony said. "Maya let your old personality from before Justin shine thru."Queen Frigga said as we both stood up. "You SOBs are gonna give me an tumor. First you got Hammer drones attacking this place, then Justin Hammer accusing Loki of threating his life and finally Asgardians just showing up whenever they please!"Fury yelled. "Well Director I had to let the Avengers know to protect the key to saving the universe|"Queen Frigga said. "These idiots can't take care of themselves so I will take the item in question."Fury said as Coulson stepped forward with his hand open to get something. "Agent the key won't fit in your hand."Tony said which made me laugh so Fury noticed me for the first time."Who is this?"he asked. "I am Maya Jones,Tony's assistant and the key to the universe."I said with a small smile. Fury raised his eyebrow and said "How?" "I am a very powerful fairy."I said with a shrug. "Well Ms. Jones come with us we need to talk to you at Shield."Coulson said. "Not without Tony and Loki."I said. "Ms. Jones you can come willingly or we can force you."Fury said. "Either Loki and Tony come or I'm not going."I said crossing my arms. Two agents rushed forward and then all the Avengers, Queen Frigga and Loki were wrapped in my forcefield with me. "Well I guess Loki and Stark are coming with us then."Coulson said.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

Once we are at Shield and they are asking Maya a million question about herself I notice she is a little like me when she can be snarky while answering her questions and I am loving every minute of her giving Fury and Agent a hard time plus her show of force at the tower was very sexy. When the doctor came in with a bunch of vials and needles Maya stood up and said "No way you said questions not blood so no way." "Please Ms. Jones we need blood samples."Coulson said. "Fine one vial is all you get."Maya said as she rolled up her sleeve. After they got done Fury said"Ms. Jones you are now an Avenger." "Okay."Maya said like he just told her the time and he rolled his eyes. Once we got back to the tower Maya went to her room and then she had Jarvis call me to her room when I got there I saw a outfit that looked right out of the movies along with swords and daggers and a note that read"Maya since you will be battling I took it upon myself to get you amour and weapons since fairies are great with swords and knives I felt you would like them and since Shield has many guns you will probably be issued them. Be safe little one. Yours truly Queen Frigga." After Maya told everyone else about her new job and gifts we all watched movies and ate pizza til about midnight when we called it a night.

 _ **Von Doom's POV**_

I see that my prize is with the Avengers after I crush them I will take her as my queen and she will assist me in taking over the world. "Ready the Doom bots and gather the troops."I tell my assistant."Yes sir."she replies "We attack Stark tower at dawn."I tell the troops. Maya will soon be my bride and I will show her true power.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Maya's POV**_

I woke up at four in the morning with a feeling that something bad was about to happen so I got up and put on the outfit that the queen gave me and I asked Jarvis to scan for any incoming threats. "Ms. Jones I see what look like doom bots flying into the towers air space and I detect a series of large trucks coming our way I have alerted sir and the others." Jarvis responded. Three minutes later we were all out side ready to face the threat. "Maya I knew you were more than just a pretty face, you are exactly the woman I need by my side to rule the world now just step aside so I can crush these bugs who call themselves heroes."Doom said. "Well Doom as flattered as I am don't like you."I said. "Attack."Doom said and the fight started I realized that Doom wanted me alive because everything that got close to me only tried to hold me or whisk me away I was fighting off a couple of bots and I saw Tony's suit go down and I blacked out.

 _ **Loki's POV**_

Maya saw Tony's suit go down and her body was enveloped in a black cloud when it disappeared , she had black hair black wings and her eyes were red. "Get Tony and the others inside right now Loki."she said as black mist rose off her skin. I did as I was told but we all watched from the windows as Maya flew up to the doom bots and let out an emp scream and then she landed in the center of Doom's troops and then she multiplied herself and her clones took out the troops. She then flew up to Doom and said"Victor I don't want you or anything to do with you. I am an Avenger so unless you want me to fly to your country and blow it up leave my country and friends alone. I can take you out right now but I would rather not deal with the paper work so go now!" Once she meet us in the tower she went down to ther med bay where Tony was laying with a broken rib and said "Damn it I should've killed him anyway. Loki get me a scalpel, Bruce unwrap Tony's ribs." Once we did as she said Maya cut her hand open and then rubbed her hand on Tony's ribs then chanted a fairy healing spell her hand healed it's self and then Bruce X-rayed Tony again to see his ribs healed.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

I am waking up in my bed but last thing I remember was fighting to keep the doom bots off of Maya. As I walk into the living room I hear Maya arguing with Fury. "Look Ms. Jones you just changed your hair wing and eye color and then you threatened to blow up a small country and kill it's ruler all in the same breath. So you need to explain.!"Fury yelled. "Look director Fury, Doom is not a Shield problem any longer and my color change I don't even know what happened. Doom only came to try to recruit me as his queen but since I'm really into Tony and I'm not evil it just pissed me off so I got rid of him and his little toys before Shield even had pants on, also Fury the next time you get this close to me I will make sure you see how powerful I am." Maya said. "Maya are you alright." I said as I got close to her. "Tony are you okay."Maya said as she turned around and I saw her wings and hair were black,I also saw that her eyes were red. "I'm fine fairy tales."I said swallowing my shock. All of a sudden a blue cloud enveloped her and she was her hair,wings and eyes back to their normal colors. "Director Fury when did you get here and what happened with Doom and his little army?" Maya said looking confused. "Well you went all dark fairy and took care of that and then you healed Tony's ribs and you were just threating Fury."Clint said as he dropped down from the vents. "Really I remember seeing Tony's suit go down the rest is just blank."Maya replied. "You idiots figure this out I'm leaving."Fury said before leaving. Later when we were all in the kitchen on the common floor Loki was sitting next to Maya when she said "Thor and Loki your parents are coming and it's about me." Five minutes later the Rainbow Bride of Destiny(Bi Frost) was leading the King and Queen onto the balcony that led into the kitchen. "All father what are you and mother doing here."Thor asked as he bowed. "I came to see the key for myself because your mother says the key is quite unique."Odin said as he slowly walked towards Maya who stood up and put some space between herself and the king."I see you remember our first encounter. Just as I said then I will not harm you." Odin said once he got close to her. "What have done Odin she should not fear or know you."Loki said with steel in his voice. "I granted her a second life she nearly died at three but before she could die I healed her and we took a walk and said you will die and be resurrected again because you have purpose."Odin said. "Papa Odie. I thought you were a dream."Maya said as she walked towards him and hugged him. "You are as special as I realized and I can sense you went into warrior mode recently who is it that you wanted to protect so fiercely?" Odin asked. "Tony was hurt while trying to protect me and everyone says I went into dark state and took out an army."Maya said as she looked at me.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

I am sitting with King Odin as he opens a book that Loki had. "This is warrior mode and the way to trigger this mode is for the warrior to be in danger of dying or for a person that the warrior cares deeply for to be put in harms way." Queen Frigga said. "Well I just remember seeing Tony's suit crash while he was trying to save me from the doom bots and I woke up standing next to him and Fury." I replied. "Well this is what you look like when you get all Dark Fairy on us."Tony said as he pulled up a picture of me with my hair and wings all black and my eyes red on the TV screen. "Wow I looked like that." I said barely believing it was me. "Well it also says the the warrior can use all types of magic to do away with the enemy and heal themselves or the person they are protecting."Frigga said. "Well my little Mayan princess you have proven to be more special than I thought."Odin said as he kissed my temple. "Thank you papa Odie I mean King Odin."I said with a slight blush."No papa Odie is fine Maya."Odin said as he stood. "Why can't I remember what happened?" I asked. "Well it maybe a side effect but come here I will see if I can't make sure you see it all." Odin said. I walked over to him and he placed a hand to my forehead and all the images of me kicking ass and healing Tony popped in my head. "Wow I was a bad ass."I said. "You will always remember you warrior mode sessions."Odin said before he and the queen left.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

After the king and queen left Maya asked me to meet her in her room. Once I got there Maya said "Tony I hope me saving you was okay I just saw you go down and something inside me broke free." "Maya I love that you wanted to save me and not because I am Iron Man because my team cares but you care differently."I reply before I hug her. As we are pulling away from the hug Maya looks up into my eyes and then she leans forward and kisses me as our tongues swirl together and her hands grab my shirt I run my fingers thru her hair. Things became intense and as we are about to shed our clothes an alert for the Avengers goes out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tony's POV**_

When we reached the scene everyone raised an eyebrow and I said "Giant green slugs! Who is the asshole that made these?" "I am the bug master and my green beauties spit slime that will trap you as it slowly digests you." some guy dressed like a giant slug says. Maya walks up to the largest slug and then she puts her hand on its head and the slug makes a weird noise then rubs its feelers on her. I watch as the slugs load up into a large truck and Shield takes them away to wherever they take the weird crap we fight. (I have Jarvis working on finding out.) The guy who was controlling the slugs run up to Maya once he realizes that she had taken his slugs away she wasn't paying attention and the guy pulled a knife and tried to stab her but I shot him with a net and he went down hard. Once we got to Shield offices for the debrief Fury was already looking angry and I knew that him yelling at Maya wasn't going to end well. "Where have you been all this time you ended that will minimal issues!" Fury yelled. "I was busy being abused by Justin Hammer but you know that since you provided the scientific research used to make the serum that suppressed my magic."Maya replied staring Fury down. "Wait you were the threat that he was talking about. He said you were dangerous." Fury replied. "Well did I look dangerous to you when you saw me standing there at just eighteen years old with grown man hanging allover me?" Maya said as she got up walked out of the room. Loki and I followed her out because she looked ready to hurt someone. Once we reached the tower I can see Maya needs to calm down so I hug her and then kiss her forehead."Tony he helped Justin make me powerless without a second thought about it and I have to tell Bruce and Steve that the serum was meant for them if Shield ever lost control over them."Maya said not knowing the guys were there.

 _ **Bruce's POV**_

I knew that Fury was trying to find a way to control the Hulk but why try to take down a super solider unless he wanted a way to control Steve or make more like him. "Maya do you have proof of what you're saying?" Natasha asked her. "Tony have Jarvis search Shield for the take down protocol and also the control serum." Maya said as she places her face in his chest. Once Tony has Jarvis search the files it shows a lot worse stuff than we could ever imagine not only would it stop the Hulk it would kill me and Steve,it also has the potential to take down Thor and Loki. "So Fury helped Hammer take your magic away from you." I asked as I looked over the notes on my Stark pad. Maya nodded as Tony and Loki led her to the couch. Later while we were all eating dinner I saw something that took me by surprise , Loki was actually engaged in conversation with someone other than me or Tony, he and Maya are being very animated during their talk she even made Loki laugh. I knew that if she could make Loki her friend she could save the world.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

After dinner I went upstairs and laid in my bed while I thought about the fact that I had to follow a prophecy and it felt like I was doing the first two parts without trying. Loki is a friend and we are becoming close, then I really like Tony and I think he like me a lot too. I was about to go to sleep when Tony walked into my room and said" Steve and Bruce really appreciate you telling us about the serum now Bruce is developing a counter agent against it, so you don't have to worry about Shield using it to weaken you." "Thank you Tony "I said as I hugged him and then we started to kiss again. Once I removed my tank top and Tony took off his T-shirt he started to suck my nipples as I pulled out his semi hard cock and began to stroke him, once we removed the rest of our clothes we began to sixty-nine and as I sucked his cock I knew that since he was going down on me this was already way better than when I was with Justin. Tony thrust his cock deep inside me and I began to moan and dig my nails into his shoulders then he flipped us over til I was on top and as I was riding his cock I placed my hands on his chest and I saw his face glaze over in fear when I got near the arc reactor so I placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned over and kissed him then he grabbed my ass before smacking it. I started to climax then he flipped us over and as we both came he kissed my forehead and said"I will always protect you Maya whether its from Hammer or Shield cause you're so special and not because you're the key, it cause you make my heart feel whole." I drifted to sleep in his arms feeling like I was in the safest place possible.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

The next day I head down to Bruce's lab and I'm surprised to see Maya down there working along side him and he seems to be following her directions. "Hey Tony I think we might have this serum thing done by lunch time and Pepper said you don't have to do any work but she wants to have lunch to talk about what Jarvis told her today." Maya said as she and Bruce mixed some chemicals together. I smiled and then went to my lab ,later as I was making adjustments to widow bites Maya walked in and said " I have like fifteen degrees in biology and engineering but even tho Justin made me get them he never let me use them, can I please have a lab or at least let me help you in your lab sometimes." "Both Maya you should know that you being a scientist is crazy sexy to me."I said as I kissed her until Pepper came in and said"So Jarvis was right you two are together." Maya and I nodded then I said "Pepper no shovel talk cause she is the key to the universe so killing her isn't a good idea. I know my talk is coming from Odin and Loki." "Maya I know what you went thru with Hammer but Tony won't ever hurt you that way and if he did the rest of the team would kill him." Pepper said before we went to lunch with her. During lunch it seems like every camera man in the city was trying to get a picture of me and Maya together,but she took it all in stride until someone said" So you're the billionaire bed jumper, who's better Stark or Hammer?""How about you back off before in make into Hammers type then we can compare notes." Maya said as she sat next to me. I really liked the aggressive side of Maya.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Maya's POV**_

I'm playing video games with Clint when my phone rang. I paused the game as I answered it.

"Ms. Jones this is Marcus Allen at Campbell national bank and it seems your mother had a safe deposit box here and we've been trying to reach you for quite sometime so that you can collect her belongings and this is a final call before it is all thrown away." The man said.

"I will be there right away." I replied.

Once I told Tony he and I went to the bank and once we are there the manger opened the box before he left Tony and I alone. I saw the necklace she used to wear and I had Tony place it around my neck. There were two books and a DVD. The book titles struck me as important. The first was called ' _Warrior magic and spells.'_ The other was _' A fairies guide and spells for everything.'_ Tony and I left the bank. When we got back to the tower I went to my room alone and watched the DVD

 _Mayas mother on the DVD_

Maya if are watching this then I must be dead ,but honey I hope you have found true love and happiness. I want you to know that you are a very special person and that you are the key to saving the world and so much more. You must complete some tasks but I know you can do anything you put your mind to you are strong in mind body and spirit. Your magic will be much stronger than mine was and you will befriend a person who can help you uncover more than you know. Now your tasks are : Use love to heal a broken heart, Befriend a god who most don't trust, Forgive all wrongs done to you, Heal the mind and heart of a solider,Show no fear of a great beast, save a goddess, Earn the love of a child, feel the love of the unborn child, and finally receive a gift from the king of the gods. Once you complete these tasks you will fight in a great war and when you meet Thanos and you will know what to do. Maya my princess you were chosen before you were even born and I know that your heart is pure enough to complete these tasks, because no matter how bad things are you will never become jaded or stop believing that that there is good in the world. I love you no matter what sweetie.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

I go up Maya's room and I see her laying in her bed crying and I go over and hug her then I pull into my arms and lay down with her head on my chest.

" Maya baby why are you crying ? Please tell me what's wrong with you." I asked stroking her hair.

"Tony even tho I was such a brat about seeing Justin she still loved me and said I was smart and sweet. I need to know who killed her Tony I have to find out." Maya said as she kissed me.

"Okay baby we will find out and we will make sure they are punished for what they did. Now come on I've got a couple of surprises for you."I said as we both sat up.

I took her down to the level where the labs were and I took her into a lab that was set up for biology and engineering research along with equipment to build whatever she wants. I also set up a small chamber for her to practice magic in near her lab. She just hugged me and kissed my cheek. When we went over to Bruce's lab Steve was already there sitting down.

"Okay Steve and Maya I made the cure to Justin Hammer's serum like a vaccine so once you get a shot with this that serum won't affect you in anyway." Bruce said as he pulled out three syringes.

Steve rolled up his sleeve and pushed his arm out then Bruce shook his head and then Steve turned red and looked at Maya who rolled her eyes before closing them once Steve got his shot Maya stood up and lowered her jeans and undies then she held my hand before Bruce gave her the shot.

"What about Loki and Thor the serum affects them too?" Maya asked.

"Well since it only knocks them out for awhile they said they didn't need a shot." Bruce said as Maya pulled her pants up.

 _ **Loki's POV**_

Maya and I are in the library of the tower reading the books she retrieved from her mothers safe deposit box, when I see something that shocks me and I point it out to Maya. She looks at it and adds the page to the list of what she will study later. Once we were in the library for what Thor and Clint deemed way too long they dragged us out where we saw our significant others be dragged by Captain Rogers we all met at the dinner table.

During dinner I look at Maya and said"Maya you are truly my best friend besides Bruce. I know the team trusts me in battle but you trusted me with the books your mother left you."

Once I got done she hugged me and the heart on her necklace began to glow and then Maya fainted I was so worried when Bruce and Tony took her to the med bay and looked her over after about twenty minutes they came out and let know us everything was normal except her brain waves looked like she was in REM state which meant her mind was dreaming. Tony and I sat at her bedside till she woke up an hour later.

 _Maya's POV in her vision_

I am walking around watching my friends fighting and I see that our group has grown and I see myself kiss Tony and another man before I head onto a ship, then I see my mother she hugs me and tells me this will happen every time I complete a task I will have a vision of the final battle. She also tells me that forgiving my father will be hard and that he will be as stubborn as I am, she kisses my forehead and I see three black dogs and then my grand mothers appears and tells me the hounds of justice will be at my side for a fight also.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

I sit up and see Tony and Loki sitting next to me and before I could say a word Queen Frigga is there hugging me. "Maya my dear you completed two tasks."

"Yes I did your majesty and my mother said this will happen every time cause its exhausting." I said with a tired smile.

"Well my dear I think she meant the vision part but when you complete two tasks at once it will give you a greater vision so your body may required rest to process the information. My dear you have also gained you mothers magic." Queen Frigga said as she helped me to stand.

Once the queen made sure I finished my dinner she talked to Thor and Loki before she left. I sat on the bed in Tony's room and when he came to bed he knew what I needed and he just held me while I told him about most of my vision because I was still fuzzy on the kissing another guy part. I fell asleep in his arms and I felt the next task was close at hand.

 _ **Meanwhile at Shield labs**_

 _ **Fury's POV**_

Coulson showed me the lab results of the genetic search to make sure she had no relatives because we didn't want innocent people to be put in harms way or any of out agents to be sitting ducks in case Hydra wanted to use them to get Maya to do their bidding. I am looking at the results with a frown cause it's the last thing I ever wanted.

"Sir the test was ran three times and the results were the same each time she is your daughter." Coulson said as he handed me the paperwork.

I scowled as I looked at the words I guess tomorrow I will tell her about this issue.

 _ **The next day Tony's POV**_

I am in my lab when Maya comes back from her meeting with Fury and she sits down and pets Dummy and U while I finished up my designs and had Jarvis save them.

"How was your meeting with Fury? Did he yell at you again or did he just glare? You look lost Dummy make her a smoothie." I said as I sat next to her.

"He took me to lunch then he just said I'm your dad and I think you should live on base for awhile cause I don't like you living with all those men. Why does my dad have to be Fury I would've preferred to just never know that."Maya said with a frown.

Once we told the team Clint and Bruce both gave her hugs cause they knew that crappy dads were hell to deal with Natasha looked jealous cause she admired Fury. Thor smiled while Loki shook his head and then told Maya he hoped he was a nice dad and not tyrant. Steve smiled also while he hugged Maya. While Maya was in her lab working on something she got a delivery so I had it sent to her room. Around dinner she told us she was going to a thing at Shield with Fury because they were trying to build a bridge.

When she came to the common room she spins around and shows us her dress and that's when Fury shows up in a tuxedo.

"That's the last time I send Romanov to buy you a dress because you practically bursting out of the top." Fury said.

"Wow you've got the parent thing down already,with the whole disapproval of my clothes and friends." Maya said.

When they left we all took bets on how long it would take before we had to rescue Fury once he pushed Maya too far and she used her powers on him but once they had been gone for three hours we got bored and then Jarvis announced their arrival. When the elevator reached the common floor I say Maya and Fury get off the elevator covers in soot and looking sore.

"Agent James thank you for helping me with the mission and we will do the debriefing in the morning at seven." Fury said as he tried to hug Maya.

"Thanks but we aren't there yet and see ya in the morning." Maya said as she backed away from the hug.

I knew Maya would want to tell me all about the mission so I went up to our floor and after she showered we climbed into my bed and after she told me everything I thought only Fury would see a mission to take a weapons dealer down as a way to hang out with your kid but Howard was no better and at least Maya enjoyed it more than I enjoyed being forced to build things. Maya and I fell asleep in each others arms.

 _ **Thanos' POV**_

She is growing in power and completing her little tasks how cute too bad she will never defeat me but maybe I should send a little distraction her way soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Maya's POV**_

Since there is nothing really for me to do I am sitting in the library reading thru the notes Loki and I took about the books my mother left me I see one note written in red and underlined so I opened the book the note was about and read the page and the words nearly took my breath away I reread the words again hoping I was wrong but they never changed.

 **Passage from Maya's fairy book**

 _Fairies live long lives are very hard to kill using traditional methods but if you want to kill a fairy you must use a knife made of iron and slit their throat or pierce their heart. Only very powerful fairies can survive but they will fall into a deep sleep to heal._

My head is spinning and I can barely breathe I hear Jarvis call for Tony and Bruce once Tony gets there he is yelling but I can't hear anything over the pulsing in my ears. When I finally focus I realize I am floating in a ball of blue flame so I calm down and then I start to breathe normally.

"Fairy tales what's wrong? You went a little crazy there." Tony said as he sat next to me.

"Tony I found out that whoever killed my mother knew what she was and how to kill her. Look at what the book says."I replied as I placed the book into his hands.

"Jarvis pull up the Eliza Jones murder and gather all information from every database no matter how illegal it is to get."Tony said.

Later I am watching a movie with Natasha when Tony hands me a file and says "That's all I could get but hopefully is helps."

"Tasha will you help me find the creep who did this?" I ask.

"Maya it would be my pleasure to help you." Natasha said.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

I gave Maya a file but I had everything backed up on my servers cause I just feel like Hammer set this up and I bet he knew about Maya before her wings popped up and he wanted to control her so he had her mother the only person who could keep them apart killed. The file says that small fragments of iron were found in the wounds on the victims neck along with in her lungs. How do you get iron in your lungs? I will figure it out. I am about to get to work when as alert goes out. When we reach the sight its aliens of all things aliens again. They are being lead by some big ugly gray guy who of course has magic. Maya and this guy were throwing magic at each other while the rest of us were fighting off the aliens. Maya took a big hit and then a black cloud enveloped her and that's when she went into warrior mode. Maya flew right up the ugly guy and wrenched the staff he was using out of his hands and broke it across her knee and the guy looked at her in fear. After Maya knocked him out she flew up to us shouting out orders and when Steve tried to give her his leader look she walked past him.

"Since the captain wants to play who's the leader just back away and let me handle this."Maya said in a deathly calm voice, before she locked her red eyes on the remaining aliens and multiplying herself and stabbing them all with swords and then taking off their heads.

Later while we were waiting for Fury to debrief us Maya was still in warrior mode for some reason.

"Well it seems that the leader only want to talk to her but only after she's back to her regular self. He says she is very impressive and beautiful." Fury said pointing at Maya.

"She needs to learn what team work is she went rouge and did whatever she wanted."Steve said as he glared at Maya.

"Look Cap I was trying to help when you wouldn't follow orders no one else fell in line so I did what needed to be done. Get over yourself cause you didn't want to listen. Once I knocked their leader out I went into his head for a quick sec to find out how to stop the aliens and death was the only way."Maya said as she got in Steve's face.

"Whoa Maya stop you're about to punch Captain America."I said

"Maybe someone should cause he either needs to get punched or laid." Maya says before she was enveloped in a blue cloud.

After everyone calmed down Maya looked at Steve and said"Sorry I was outta line."

"Its okay you were right about somethings."Steve said as we walked her down to see the alien guy.

 _ **Third Party POV**_

Maya walks in with Steve and Tony on either side of her.

"Just the fairy, she only one worth speaking to." the alien yelled.

"Tony I will be fine he's in a cage."Maya says before kissing Tony's cheek.

"I am Droneos of the Dieal planet. I have heard of the Fey but i have never meet one tho they are spread through the galaxies." the alien said.

"Well I am Maya of earth. Why did you attack?" Maya asked.

"Thanos sent us to kill you he said you are dangerous. You showed me that it is true and he has much to fear especially since you have such men and a beast to fight on your behalf."Droneos said.

"I am not dangerous unless my friends and my home are in danger. Thanos is sacred of the prophecy that we both knows that one or both of us must die." Maya says.

"The mad Titan loves death he sees lady death as the love of his life so he doesn't fear it, he fears you are more powerful than him." Droneos said with a smirk.

 _ **Clint's POV**_

After Maya got done talking to the alien everyone was heading back to he tower when the SUV that Tony ,Maya and I were riding in suddenly flipped over and some guys with guns ripped the doors off and killed the driver while they shot us with tranquilizer darts. Everything went black. When I finally came too some guy had a gun to my head while Maya had a knife at another guys throat while she was in warrior mode, Tony laid out nearby with a broken leg.

"Let him go or I will cut him from ear to ear."Maya said.

"Okay but Hammer said the shot we gave you will suppress your powers." The guy said as he took the cuffs off me and then backed away.

Maya smiled and then said "Tie them up Hawkeye I gotta fix Tony and then we need to go visit Hammer."

 _ **Hammer**_ _ **'s POV**_

I'm in a meeting with some investors when I hear my assistant scream. The door to the conference room flies open and Maya walks into the room her hair and wings are black and her eyes are blood red.

"Everyone but Justin Hammer leave."Maya said.

When nobody moved Tony came in with a gun and said "The lady said everyone but Justin Hammer leave the room."

Once everyone left Maya looked at Tony and said "You too sweetie, I need you to watch my back."Maya said before she kissed his cheek.

Once Stark left I smiled at Maya and said "Is this your new look am I supposed to be afraid? Maya they injected you with the serum your wings will disappear and you'll be powerless so give up now."

"You think I would let you keep that kind of power of me Justin. Dr. Banner and I made something that will counter act your little serum. Try to hit me now that I can fight back, be a big bad guy now." Maya growled at me.

"Maya stop it you're acting like the child you were when Thanos sought me to contain you. Your mother was a roadblock but you were so willing to be mine, so eager to accept whatever I did to you. Maya the serum wasn't the only control I had over you, I own your mind. I can tell that I still own you cause it's Tuesday and I bet you're wearing yellow panties today, go ahead and show daddy."I said as Maya hung her head.

Her shoulders began to shake I thought she was crying until she looked at me and laughed before saying "Justin you have no control over me and for the record my underwear is blue. Justin I could kill you without a even breaking a sweat but see I'm going to forgive you and forget you, the thing is can you forgive yourself and I expect any information you have on my mothers murder be delivered to Stark Tower by five or I will come back."

Maya walked out of the room. After she was gone I realized for the first time that Thanos was right to be worried. I had a courier take all the information on the murder of Maya's mother to Stark Tower, cause Maya was scary.

 _ **Fury's POV**_

When I found out that Maya had been snatched I was angry and for the first time it had nothing to do with her being an agent, I was truly concerned about her as a father. I began to realise that I was part of the reason her life was hell. When she came strolling into Shield I wrapped my arms around her and she fought with herself before hugging me back.

"I forgive you and I understand that you didn't know and you only wanted to protect the people but destroy the serum before it causes trouble." Maya said as her grey eyes shined with tears.

"Coulson make sure that serum is destroyed and that anyone caught making it is jailed." I said as I put my arm over Maya's shoulder.

"Nick I want you to not try and be a jerk but you know Tony is my boyfriend."Maya said as she walked over to him.

"Yeah pirate I'm dating fairy tales."Stark said and I felt myself getting a headache.

 _ **Maya's POV in her vision**_

 _I am standing with Tony and a man in black with a metal arm that has a red star. "Maya doll don't gothere has to be another way" the man in black says. "_

 _Yeah sweetie snowflake is right there has to be another way baby." Tony says_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Loki's POV**_

Maya and I are sitting on the platform used for the Avengers press conferences, and Maya is nervous but I tell her to calm down and just smile.

"Ms. Jones will now make a statement and answer questions." Pepper said.

When Maya took the podium she put her wings out like I told her and she looked calm.

"Well I'm honored to be apart of the Avengers and I hope that while we are heroes you won't need us often. I want to thank the team for not only allowing me to fight beside them but in welcoming me into their lives as well. I will now answer some questions."Maya said.

"Ms. Jones is it true that you are a fairy?" one reporter asked.

"Yes I'm not like certain Disney fairies, but I am just as magical ."Maya said.

"Is it true that you live in Stark Tower?" another asked.

"All the Avengers do."Maya said playfully.

"Is it true that you and Loki play magic pranks on the others?" a teenage reporter asked.

"Yes but we've had to stop cause things got out of hand and certain people ended up with green hair."Maya said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well Ms. Jones is it true that the only reason you're an Avenger is because you're sleeping with Ironman?" a reporter I remembered as always giving Stark a hard time asked.

"As good as I am in bed that has no bearing on my super hero skills. If you're gonna question how I got on the team you need a better question"Maya answered with a smirk.

"Well maybe it's because she is the daughter of director Fury."one of the reporters who just hate us in general shouts.

"Also holds no bearing on my skills,and thats not a question." Maya said.

"Show us something you can do."another reporter yelled.

Maya produced an apple out of thin air and said "Here ya go Cap you must be starving with your metabolism." Captain Rogers smiled as he took the apple.

"Well let's talk about your former relationship with Justin Hammer?" the same reporter who asked about Maya and Tony sleeping together asked.

"Well Justin and I had different views on things."Maya replied trying to be polite.

"Such as?" the same reporter pressed.

Maya looked at Pepper who shrugged. Maya took a deep breath before saying "Justin Hammer thinks hitting women is okay and that my abilities make me a freak of nature. He also thinks women should be used as perks in business deals."

The whole crowd was buzzing after Maya said that. "You are a freak of nature, all of you should be locked up and only released to fight crime." a man yelled out.

"Wait so you want us in cages only to be let out to save you, I want you to think of all the ways that would fail then get back to me."Tony said as he walked over to Maya since the crowd looked like things were about to get ugly.

I think Maya is braver than anyone to face these people and not care what they think about her truth.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

Later we are watching the news conference on television and they are making me look like I am trying to seduce Steve with an apple and that I have Tony on a string and they call what I said about Hammer are slanderous claims, then I see Hammer being asked about it and he says

"Maya and I ended cause she was having an affair with Stark and she got caught, so she wants to make me look like a bad guy. Maya is a media whore and if the rumors about the avengers are true she's just a whore in general."

"I'm tempted to release the photos of your injuries from when you first came here just to show everyone what a monster he is."Tony said.

"I want to punch his face in."Steve said.

"Let's have charity ball, for domestic violence and invite him."I said.

"Oh Maya you are too clever."Loki said realizing my plot.

"Tell us what's going on."Clint said.

"My pictures will be displayed with dates along side other victims and every woman will talk about the first and worst time at the end of the night and hold up a picture of their attacker and say why they left." I said.

"That sounds like a great idea and if he goes near Maya I can beat him up." Natasha said.

Later I was in the library reading over the files from my mothers murder and I noticed a name in the files that Tony gave me that'd I heard Justin use before so I researched the name and I was shocked to know that I've had dinner with a man who may have killed my mother. I explained it to Clint and Natasha.

"So this guy may have been hired to kill your mother and you think Hammer knew and invited him to dinner to mess with you." Clint said.

"Yes because Justin always made sure I wore red when he came over and my mother had on a red dress when she was killed." I said.

"Well we are going to look into this and let you know something." Natasha said.

 _ **Natasha's POV**_

Clint and I followed the lead that Maya gave us and we found a man named Micheal Duncan he was a low level assasin when we captured him he was easy to talk.

"Tell us about the Eliza Jones hit." I say

" What about it? I raped and killed the bitch as I was told." Duncan said.

"Why use an Iron blade?" Clint asked.

"The client wanted it they way he even had me use a rag soaked in a special solution to subdue her." Duncan said.

"Where are your trophies?" I asked knowing he liked to keep things from the murders he committed.

"In the trunk in a lock box marked EJ." Duncan said.

Once we gathered the trophies we took Duncan and the lock box back to the tower, where Tony was being pressed about the charity gala by Pepper until he said" Let Maya and Loki do it they are good at this kinda stuff I just write the checks."

Later we had Duncan looked in the clear glass cube that Loki was locked in when he first came to the tower after the Battle of New York. When Maya walked in wearing all black I knew she was about to do some damage.

"So you raped and murdered my mother. I only want to know two things, who hired you and did you know I was her daughter everytime you were talking to me as if we were friends?" Maya said.

"Look kid I didn't know you were her kid till Hammer told me after our last meeting. I don't know who hired me, I delt with a middle man, named Ellis, his cards in the box with the trophies." Duncan said.

"I could kill you and I probably should but I'm not like you so I have a person here to take you to Shield where you will reveal all your hits or I will hurt you badly."Maya said as her hair turned black and her eyes glowed red for a second before she calmed down and walked out of the room.

"Remind me never to piss Maya off cause she's scary." Clint said.

"I like it, she reminds me of me." I said.

Once we got him to Shield he was locked in maximum security, and he was going to be questioned personally by director Fury and I wanted be there to see it since he knew the victim, but we were sent to collect all evidence and effects from the house before torching it.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

Maya and Pepper just got back from gown shopping and Maya comes into the lab since I told her I found out what the substance was Duncan used on her mother.

"Hey super Tony." Maya said using the secret nickname on me.

"Hi there Fairy tales." I reply using my nickname for her.

'"So what's the name of this stuff it took longer than I expected I thought Jarvis knew every substance on earth. " Maya said.

"You are correct Maya but this wasn't from earth, it was made on a planet called Faeil. Where a people called the Fae use it for execution." Jarvis said.

"The Fae ,that's what the alien called me during our talk. How the hell did Duncan get ahold of it?" Maya asked looking confused.

"It seems it was given to him by a man named Mark Ellis, he works for-" Jarvis said before Maya interrupted him.

"Curtis International, the place my mom worked before we moved here cause he kept trying to get my mom to marry him so he could formally adopt me." Maya said as she sat on the couch in the corner.

"Fairy Tales look at me we will figure it all out really soon. I have a surprise for you tonight so go do weird stuff with Loki or science with Bruce or even listen to Steve talk about the old days , but be showered, dressed casual and in the garage by six."I said before kissing her forehead as she kissed my hands.

Later when six rolled around Maya meet me in the garage wearing jeans and a t-shirt along with tennis shoes. Once we got in the car we listened to the radio and made jokes I loved seeing Maya like this so much more open than she was when everyone else was around.

"Were here." I said as we pulled up to what looked like a bunch of cabins in the middle of nowhere.

"Tony why are we at the youth camp that Justin is gonna sell to be bulldozed?" Maya asked.

"Well Maya Hammer can't touch this place cause I bought it and after you sign this it's yours free and clear." I said holding a pen and paper out to her as I turned the car light on.

Once Maya signed the paper she kissed me and then said "I have a very special surprise for you back at the tower in my closet."

After we had dinner at a fast food place we went back to the tower and Maya made me sit on the bed and then she grabbed a bag from the closet and rushed into the bathroom, when she came out my jaw dropped at how sexy she looked wearing a lingerie that looked like a sexy evening gown. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her about to kiss her when the alarm to assemble went off.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I said.

Once we were assembled Fury showed us a clip of what we were going to fight, it was a bunch of fake super soldiers who could spit fire and were half as strong as Steve. When we reached the fight it seemed like Maya was doing well so I wasn't worried and everything was fine then the shit hit the fan.

"Guys I'm running outta building here. I'm called Hawkeye but I can't fly." Clint said as I saw him surrounded by soldiers.

"Clint jump I promise you'll be fine." Maya said but her voice sounded different. Clint jumped just as Maya was flying by and she grabbed him and set him up in another position.

Later Steve was cornered and he'd lost his shield somehow , but Maya swooped in with the shield and blocked the fire that the soldiers spit and the she and cap were knocking those guys out It seemed like Maya was everywhere at once cause one minute she was fighting alongside Natasha then her and Loki were seeing who could build the best trap for the soldiers,then she and Thor were going crazy with lightning. I flew up higher to get a better vantage point and I saw Maya was everywhere at once she was even helping Hulk.

"Hey Tony my clones are doing well down there huh?" Maya asked as she was flying beside me.

"How are you controlling them all way up here?" I ask.

"I'm not Tony they are. These clones are what everyone would like me to be doing with them during a battle. I just let my clones do what is needed." Maya said.

"Are you a clone?" I ask as I lift my faceplate.

"You tell me?" Maya said before she kissed me.

Once we got back for debrief Maya was sitting between me and Bruce when Fury strode in and said" Stark we need to know who made them and where they came from."

"Stryker made em." a guy who was dressed like a lumberjack said as he walked in.

"Who are you?" Fury asked.

"I'm Logan Howlett and Charles Xavier sent me to talk to Maya Jones." Logan said.

"Why?" I ask.

"We want to speak with her about some of the children that will be coming to her camp." Logan said.

 _ **Logan/ Wolverine's POV**_

Once Stark and Loki both back off Maya and I are in a meeting room at Shield.

"Look I know some of these kids are mutant but the camp is a safe place." Maya says.

"How can you say that you aren't a mutant you don't know what some of these kids are capable of." I tell her,

"You don't know what I'm capable of. I will not deny these kids of a place in camp because they are mutants, I'm fairy if you haven't noticed and I have had mutant kids come before and I recommended the school to a few parents who were looking for a safe place to send their child or for kids whose parents had no idea. How's Kitty doing since you work at the school?" Maya said as she crossed her arms.

"Kitty is fine she's actually passing my history class. Also the professor want you to come to the school and meet with him." I said.

"Well I cant do that til Saturday because I am planning a charity event and it's Friday." Maya says.

I have to stay since I'm supposed to escort her to the mansion so Stark puts up at his tower. I am sitting in the living room watching tv when Rogers walked in and asked "Is your name Logan James Howlett?"

"Yeah bub why?" I ask.

"Well I don't know if it was you or a relative but someone with your name and face served alongside me during World War two." Rogers said.

I looked him over and realized I remembered his face from some of my dreams or memories.

"Logan try to remember it's me Stevie. Your best guy." Steve said as he looked into my eyes.

"Oh shit Stevie baby how did I ever forget you?" I said with a growl

We began to kiss and strip each other it what seemed like practiced precision, once we were both naked he pulled me into the bedroom and pushed me onto the bed. I pulled him on top of me and we began kissing again before Steve decided to suck my cock and once I was hard and ready I flipped him over and began to lick his ass before I slowly slid into him and began to slowly pump in and out of his tight ass.

"Oh Logan don't stop please don't stop." Steve moaned as he gripped his sheets.

"I won't stop Stevie until you ask me to." I growled as I began to pound him hard and fast.

After awhile we both climaxed and I wrapped my arms around him and said "Stryker is the reason I don't remember very much but I have dreamed of you and I thought it was just cause you were all over the news when you came out of the ice. I missed you sweetheart."

"I missed you too Logan, I hope we get to get back together." Steve said shyly

"Of course Stevie, you're my guy. What can you tell me about Maya?" I ask Steve.

"Well she's a good person even after all Hammer did to her. She really does love Tony and she is a great asset to the team her magic really helps." Steve said

The next morning I wake up and Steve is gone I go to find some food and Maya is cooking breakfast and Tony is helping her Maya looks up and says "If you're looking for Steve he went for his morning run, I'm surprised he even has the energy."

I look down at the counter as Maya passes me a cup of coffee and then goes back to cooking when breakfast is ready you can see the others slowly wander out all in their pajamas, Steve shows up and goes to shower before joining us for breakfast. Later I am watching TV when a red head walks in and says "You need a tux cause you are going to Maya's ball or your healing factor will be working double time and Steve can't save you."

"That's Pepper she works for Tony and she makes sure we do what we need to do outside of saving the world." Steve says.

"Stand up so Jarvis can scan you and then Antonio will come by and fit you." Pepper said as she typed away on her tablet.

Once I stood up I was scanned by a blue light and I felt like he did more than just take my measurements. Later on a guy came sweeping into the room after he fit me I tried on the tux and it fit correctly, After that I had another meeting with Maya and she brought Loki along since they seemed to be attached at the hip.

"Look Maya I just want you to know that mixing kids who are mutants with normal kids can be dangerous what if there's a fight and a mutant kid hurt another child or worse?" I say

"Well since the kids are monitored by counselors there are no fights." Maya says.

"Well maybe you and the professor can fix this cause you refuse to let the camp thing go." I said.

"Maya did hire me as a counselor so it will be safe and fun." Loki said as he and Maya stared at me.


	10. Chapter 10

_The night of the ball_

 _ **Maya's POV**_

When the ball starts Tony says we should arrive five minutes late and that Pepper is already there going over every last tiny detail. When we show up I am shocked at the amount of people already there.

"Wow seems like every rich and powerful person in New York is here along with lots of press." I said to Tony.

The ball was in full swing a lot of donations had been made we also had an auction going for some of Steve's drawings we also auctioned off a date with Loki which was earning a lot of money.

Later I was dancing with Thor when he said "Are you going to be able to sing that song without losing yourself Loki has said you often cry when singing it."

"Thor if I cry I cry but the song talks about the cause we are here to bring awareness to." I reply before going to get ready to sing.

 _ **Justin Hammer's POV**_

I walk in a little late and I see that Maya is surrounded by her little superhero clique. When Thor steps away I fully see her she is wearing a low cut evening gown that is short and very form fitting, her blue hair is pulled into an elegant side sweep with jeweled hair clamps, she was wearing flats not heels but they complimented the dress, she was clean and fresh faced wearing barely any make-up and lip gloss instead of lipstick. I realized that Maya was a prize and I messed it all up. Later Maya took the stage and I noticed that she wore a purple band on her right arm. When the music began I realized she was bout to sing. Maya was singing'This Time, by Celine Dion' as she sang the lyrics I felt like she was talking to me. Tears began to stream down her face and I realized that she was staring at me as were all the Avengers and I was very uncomfortable.

I was about to leave after Maya finished but Thor flanked me and said "No no Hammer you must stay or I will use my hammer. "

Later I noticed more people wearing purple bands on their arms and I figured it was for an after party with Tony. I made a bid on the picture Captain America drew of Maya in a field of flowers.

Tony Stark took the stage and said "I won't be doing much talking because my voice isn't important but my AI Jarvis will speak for those who are afraid to speak."

A cool British voice spoke and told four stories after each story a person with a purple band on their arm came on stage and held up a picture ,during the fifth story I recognized the abusive actions where my own as the voice morphs into Maya's and she steps on stage holding my picture.

"Anyone can be abused everyone in this room who is wearing a purple arm band is a victim of has a family member who was physically abused. Loki was in an abusive relationship. Clint Barton's mother was abused as well as Dr. Banner's. We must stop the abuse and let victims know that silence isn't the only choice." Jarvis said.

" On average nearly twenty people per minute are physically abused by an intimate partner in the US. The equates to more than ten million women and men a year. Forty-five point four percent of women and twenty- nine percent of men were raped by an intimate partner. One in fifteen children are exposed to intimate partner violence each year, and ninety percent of these children are eyewitnesses to this violence. I wish these numbers were lower before I went into the ice but it was almost commonplace for people to look the other way while a man beat his wife and women doing it was never even a thought." Capitan America said as his voice cracked since he nearly cried.

After the ball I went home and realized I was in hot water since a lot of richer and more powerful people where there and they saw Maya and probably believed her. The next day I went into the office to find out that several companies pulled their contracts with Hammer Tech.

 _ **Tony's POV**_

The morning after ball Maya and I go join the team for breakfast since Steve is cooking and Maya has to leave for a couple of days.

"Sir the stock market news may surprise you this morning." Jarvis said as he put the news on the closest television.

"It's seems that last night's ball shook up the stock market as SI is up by forty-seven points and HT is down by fifty- seven points." the reporter read off.

"Oh my god that was unexpected."Maya said as she dug into the waffles Steve gave Maya was packing a backpack and I said "I got you something I was gonna give it to you before camp but now is better. "

Maya took the box from me and inside was a bracelet that was linked to Jarvis and my cell phone so if she needed me I could get to her. Later I saw that Logan guy and Steve trying to sneak off to kiss but they settled for sharing the parking garage with me and Maya as we kissed each other.

"Be good super Tony." Maya said.

"Only for you fairy tales." I replied

"See ya soon Stevie." Logan said.

"Alright Wolvie." Steve said with a smile I'd never seen before.

 _ **Logan's POV**_

When we arrived at the mansion Storm showed Maya to the guest room and said "You can freshen up then Logan will come get you when the professor is ready to see you."

I was in the kitchen getting a drink when Scott said " Did you have fun at the fancy party while we worked."

"Fuck off Summers. What I did while I was away is above your pay grade."I said as I went to find Kitty and Rogue.

When I ran into Kitty she said "Is Ms. Maya really here?"

"Yeah but you will get to see her later Kitty." I said wondering why she was so hyper about Maya being there.

Later the professor called my brain and told me to bring Maya to his office. When I went to get Maya she had changed and she put her hair into a simple ponytail. When we walked into the office of course Scott and Jean were there. "Well. Ms. James lets get right to it ." the professor said pointing to a chair for Maya to sit.

"Well as long as you play fair we can come to a compromise but tell home girl to stop scanning my mind or she'll be in a world of hurt." Maya said pointing at Jean but looking at the professor.

I held my laugh and Scott growled.

"Alright Jean stop it. Maya I don't think you should have mutant kids at your camp especially with your current counselors scattered to the winds." the professor said.

"First I'm telling her for last time stop trying I'm not easy and it's pissing me off. Second I have three confirmed workers already and finally what if some of your older students and some teachers come work at the camp." Maya said as she crossed her legs.

"Well that is a great idea and Jean stop because I don't think you'll like what happens, I heard from Fury that she is very powerful." Professor X said as he looked at Jean.

"Professor you haven't scanned her Jean is just trying to make sure this isn't a trap."Scott said like an asshole.

"I asked you so nicely. Now I have hurt you." Maya said before Jean hit the floor in pain, Scott ran up and Maya had a force field around her. Maya looked at Scott and said "Stay back or else." Jean slumped over and Scott helped her up.

"Can I see Kitty, Pitor, and Illyana ?" Maya asked as she straightened her dress.

Once I got the kids they sat on the patio with Maya and they talked about their times at her camp.

"Pitor remember when you thought jumping in the lake while armoured was a good idea you nearly splashed all the water out." Kitty said as she smiled one of her huge smiles.

Later Maya met with Rogue and I was there cause if what the professor said was true Rogue would be able to touch Maya without a problem and Maya might be able to fix Rogue.

"Rogue take your gloves off and touch my arm." Maya said.

"They both trembled but Maya was fine even if the grey in Rogue's hair was blue for a second. Maya pulled away then she began to say some weird words but a light enveloped Rogue and then it was gone.

"Touch me again." Maya said.

Rogue touched Maya and nothing happened.

"Now concentrate." Maya said and again Rogue complied and again her grey streak turned blue and she wings for a moment

. "Thank you so much Maya, I wanted to be a counselor but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do it because I can't touch people." Rogue said as she hugged Maya.

"Even if I couldn't fix you I would want you there I have some kids who hate to be touched and you would be perfect now cause they would know what it's like to want to be touched and can't have it. Maya said with a smile.

The next day Maya was giving interviews for the camp and when I walked in she said "Why do you want to work at the camp?"

" Well you do good work and somebody has to be the mean camp counselor or the guy who deals with the one kid nobody else can deal with." I said.

"Yeah plus Scott Summers has zero chill and he is very rude. I almost hurt him during the interview. He was all you need me and the kids won't respect you cause you look like a cartoon." Maya said and even did a good impression of Summers.

Later Maya and I were eating lunch on the front lawn when we both heard Steve saying"Tony why did you speed the whole way. Maya told you she was fine and nothing bad happened."

Maya ran towards the sound and when she saw Tony she hugged him and said " Couldn't stand being away huh super Tony."

"Well after you told me about last night I was worried about you being here." Tony told her.

"Look Stark I will protect her even tho she showed me last night, she doesn't need it." I said.

"I tried to stop him Logan but I decided to come with him to keep him out of trouble." Steve said.

"I'm glad you came Stevie." I said before kissing him.

When we went into the mansion I took them to the professor's office, where Jean and Scott were fuming over the list of people picked to go work at the camp.

"She picked Hank McCoy to help Bruce Banner run the science center they are too smart to be there." Jean said.

"Well that's why Darcy will be there to keep them from doing anything too big. Also I have Hawkeye teaching archery and Loki will be there to help kids discover the magic in nature." Maya said.

"What do mean the magic in nature." Summers said as he walked towards Maya.

"He will be doing nature walk and pointing out which plants can be used in magic potions. He is very good and has taught me a lot." Maya said.

"You're going to let a man who tried to take over the world work at a camp with kids, are you crazy?!" Summers yelled as he got closer to Maya.

"Back off sunglasses or I will use this." Stark said as a repulsor glove flew onto his hand.

"No Tony I got it he wants to get back at me for dropping his girl last night." Maya said with her wings out.

"She's my wife unlike you're Tony momentary girlfriend." Summer said.

"Scott you are out of line now apologize." the professor said.

"See Logan absolutely zero chill."Maya said as she looked at me.

"She is just being a brat the reason she doesn't want me and Jean at the camp is because she doesn't like us."Summers said.

"Whoa she's on the list you aren't I actually want her to be co assistant director and work with Tony and I to help me run things I just don't want you cause you called me a cartoon and you have zero chill." Maya said as she flashed Jean a smile.

 _ **Maya's POV**_

We are heading back to the tower now that I got the stuff sorted out so that mutant kids can come. When I get to the tower I go to see if I can have all the avengers at my camp.

"Natasha how much do you want to help me mold young minds and bodies this summer?" I ask while holding a bottle of expensive Russian vodka.

"It will take you one more bottle." Natasha said.

I produced another bottle and a form telling her about the first meeting.

"Thor you how do you feel about helping young children find their potential?" I asked while holding a box of pop tarts.

"No need for bribery I am going because Loki is." Thor replied and I gave him the pop tarts anyway.

"Oh Steve I know you're going to say yes but what would it take for you to help mold young minds and bodies this summer?" I ask as I walk up to him in the kitchen.

"Well I can't attend the first week but you know those cookies you made last week. A few batches of those would be nice." Steve said.

"Wow I thought you might be harder to persuade." I said as I produced a tin of cookies I baked that morning.

I knew it was a long shot but maybe I can convince Fury to come to the camp. I walked into his office at Shield and said

"Look we aren't close but you are my father and I think you should come work at my camp or come do a quick class." "Fine Maya I will do a class." Fury said.

I walked away feeling good, but who knew there would be one huge shit show happening this summer.

 _ **A/N The stats recited at the ball are true**_


End file.
